


🏀

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: Billy does something unexpected.





	🏀

p>Annoying Steve is the highlight of his day but today coach made Steve skins and Billy's body moved.

It happens instantly and so sudden he feels a fever run down every bit of him. Blood and heat rushing to his skin prickling like needles.

-

The match is over and Steve just won for his team.

"Finally playing, Harrington? Stopped being a little bitch?" Billy says pushing into Steve. When everyone is busy vacating the place. He's annoyed he didn't win because someone made a pass that Steve intercepted. His body is thrumming with endorphins. His hand itchy for more. Like he didn't quite _get_ there, yet. So he has to take his frustration _somewhere_.

Smile banishing in a second Steve pushes against him, eyes lit with fury "Can't you leave me alone? What's your problem?" his hair is a mess and a drop of sweat falls down his neck onto his bare collarbone.

Billy is about to say _you are my problem_ but his body moves and instead he mouths Steve's bare neck tasting salty sweat, he feels Steve tense and then his hands are pushing Billy back.

Billy wants to die. Wide eyed he steps back and he can feel his heart pumping blood, loud in his ears.

Steve is red in the face. Mouth open, his hand holding the place where Billy kissed. A look of understanding taking place over his features.

"Boys, let's go!" coach hollers and claps his hands at the end to get their attention. "Ladies!" he insists when they don't move. "You can fight tomorrow, now hit the showers. Harrington!"

Steve looks at Billy's eyes and his mouth turns to something nasty "yes, coach!" he says and runs back.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm not saying Steve is gonna make Billy's life miserable but also I'm not not saying it? A GUY NEEDS HIS REVENGE then they can bang when Steve sees Billy is actually having like a stroke over it or whatever


End file.
